


Protection

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Actor Boruto, Bodyguard Kawaki, Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Model Boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Model/Actor Boruto seeks protection by hiring three live-in bodyguards, but he's looking for more than just protection. He considers himself lucky being able to hire veteran Kawaki, but soon finds this man knows just how to put him in his place. And he likes it.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Boruto’s life was at an all time high and continuing to go higher. He had recently starred in a gay romance that was getting raving reviews, adding hype to his career. While he had started out in modeling and still had photoshoots, he was now one of the new and hot actors. He had been making quite a name for himself and he was determined to keep going until he reached the top. Money had been part of the reason he had gone into this line of work, but his love for acting was what made him so passionate. Some called him greedy and others fame hungry, but all he cared about was bringing the characters from the scripts he was given to life. 

The new movie was increasing the rumors about his sexuality though, those that suspected he was gay jumping on the film as if it was giong out of style. Boruto didn’t bother confirming the fact that he was indeed a man that wanted nothing more than a hard solid body against him. It wasn’t that he couldn’t or was trying to keep it a secret, he just didn’t give a fuck and didn’t have time to indulge in the media’s need to insert themsleves in his personal life. Besides, it was more fun to keep them guessing. The only problems he was facing had to do with his growing success. The bigger you were, the more you had to worry about your safety. 

Boruto was fit and could handle himself well, but that wasn’t enough. Knowing how to fight could only get you so far and he wouldn’t be caught off guard and end up hurt because he didn’t prepare for the unexpected. Shikadai, his manager and close friend, had also pressed him to up his security after a fan had grabbed him on his way out of the airport. The fan walked away with a black eye and the media certainly had fun with the story, but it was clear that having one bodyguard wouldn’t be enough. The one that should have been with him instead of waiting outside by the car had been fired. He obviously wasn’t cut out for the job when Boruto had handled the situation himself before he even reached them.

Inojin, his lifelong friend and partner in crime, crewed out the former bodyguard with a wrath that wasn’t normally seen. The mutual consensus was to hire security that would do the job right and could protect the blue eyed actor at the drop of a hat. So the blond gave the green light for Shikadai to put the word out and set everything up. Inojin insisted that he and Shikadai should interview the people that applied before Boruto came into the picture though. If it made the two feel better, Boruto didn’t have any reason to disagree. He would have the final say however, especially considering the terms. The plan was to have the final group of applicants line up in an auditorium were he would select three of them, the idea kind of like an audition which he liked. The irony was too good to pass up.

The hard part was waiting for things to play out as scheduled and the time seemed to drag on. He couldn’t really complain, it was an important process, but he was ready to get it over with. While Shikadai and Inojin made sure the applicants were capable and sane, Boruto would make sure they were nice to look at. Since they would be around him all the time he would be doing a lot of looking so sexyness was a must. A man had needs after all, the actor was no exception.

….

After retiring from the military, Kawaki didn’t have much of anything going on in his life. The past twenty years he’d lived had been fully dedicated to his duty as a soldier. However, that was all behind him now. It had only been three months since his retirement and he was already bored beyond belief. He was a thirty-eight year old man with no family and only a single friend left living. Currently, his days were spent with strict workouts and his nights were spent at a local bar where he had a few drinks while seeing his friend, Iwabe, who owned the place. 

He’d never planned to go for more than twenty years, but he never thought he’d be so miserable in retirement. It should have been a good time, he should have been having fun for once in his life—making new memories, maybe even finding someone to keep for good so he wouldn’t be so alone all the time. But then the thought of that was repulsing. He just wasn’t that type of man, if he was he would have found someone long before. 

Iwabe often nagged him about his cold attitude and lack of living, but Kawaki always ignored him. Iwabe knew him well and knew that Kawaki was just having a hard time adjusting to life outside of the military, so when he learned of a job opening for a certain actor’s security detail, he knew Kawaki would be just the man for the job. For more than one reason. 

While Kawaki was having his third and last glass of brandy—the usual—Iwabe came around the bar to sit next to him and slid a dvd over to him. Kawaki gazed down at the case, scowling at the title alone. ‘In Lust and Love’. 

“Am I so far gone that you’re loaning me porn now?” Kawaki scoffed and finished off the rest of his drink. 

Iwabe laughed. “It’s not porn… though there are some pretty hot scenes in there. This actor-” He said, pointing at the blond on the cover. “Boruto Uzumaki. He’s pretty cute, totally your type. I saw this ad from his team, he’s looking for some capable men to hire for his personal protection. You need something to occupy your time before you drive me insane. The interviews are tomorrow at the Civic Center. Be there at ten in the morning. But tonight, watch that movie and get a good look at the kid.”

Kawaki didn’t know what to think about that. He wouldn’t deny that he did need something to do because he was bored. He was always bored, and he could definitely be a good fit for protection. Still, he stared down at the dvd case at the young looking blond, feeling torn. He definitely was Kawaki’s type, which could pose a problem. When he really thought about it though, Kawaki wasn’t one to act on impulses. It could be worth a shot. 

He went home with the movie after that and laid back on his couch to watch it. It was heavy on the romance, but just as Iwabe told him, there were a few scenes that were damn near porn worthy. The kid was a good actor, but nothing drew Kawaki in more than the face he was making in those intimate scenes. He wondered if he looked the same when he was truly in the act, but then decided he’d have to look even better. Kawaki would be at the interview at ten the next morning. 

…

Kawaki dressed casually in jeans and a plain black T-shirt after having his usual morning routine. A short run, breakfast and a shower. He arrived at the Center with fifteen minutes to spare. Inside, there were two dozen other men joining him for the interview. They were all seemingly strong and possibly capable, but Kawaki doubted any of them were as qualified as himself.

There were two young men conducting the interviews, Shikadai and Inojin. They spoke with each applicant, making notes and dismissing one right after the other. They certainly weren’t wasting any time and Kawaki was honestly impressed. Before he knew it, there were only six other men and himself left in the room. Kawaki was just ready to hear he had the job so he’d have something to do. 

The applicants were left waiting for several moments until the doors opened and in walked the man of the hour. Kawaki recognized his blond hair immediately and followed him with his eyes as he approached. So the final pick would be left up to the kid… he looked shorter in person and Kawaki was a bit disappointed that he had sunglasses on, hiding the blue eyes he’d acquainted himself with the night before. 

Boruto walked into the auditorium feeling giddy. It was finally time for him to have his pick of the lot, but he was surprised at how much his friends had thinned the herd. There were only seven of them left now. He would take what he could get though and put his hands in his pockets as he studied the men one by one. The tall one with grey hair and pink eyes was cute, was he wearing contacts? Interesting. The second one after him had vibrant green eyes and brown hair, a mysterious kind of vibe coming from him. He was hot too. Boruto passed over the next guys until his gaze stopped and landed on the tallest man he had ever seen.

Striking silver eyes looked back at him, the man’s undercut black on top and blond on the bottom. He seemed to be the serious type, but there was something more there that Boruto couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe the man was really something when he cut loose. Whatever he was, he was definitely sexy and perhaps even a little dangerous. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought and he quickly schooled his features. He had to at least pretend he was putting some thought into this instead of shopping for some eye candy. With one last glance over the line of applicants, he easily made up his mind which three he wanted to hire.

“Him,” The cute one, “him,” the hot one, “and . . . him.” The sexy one. Boruto would never feel more protected than he would with those three, he was certain.

“Alright, the three of you got the job.” Shikadai spoke up. “The rest of you are dismissed.”

Kawaki felt like he’d just been picked like a piece of meat that looked the best more so than actually being proven to be it. Regardless, he didn’t care. He would do the job well and was happy to have been picked no matter what he was chosen because of. He hadn’t seen enough to be able to gauge what kind of guy this kid was, but he would be learning soon enough. 

The four men who hadn’t been picked left the auditorium and Kawaki was left with two younger men—both who were strong and had worked as security beforehand. Their experience was nothing compared to Kawaki’s though. He had years on them and knew that he could take both of them out at once if he wanted to. But that was the case for all the other applicants so the kid made the best choice he could have made either way. 

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” Inojin asked as he poked his friend’s side.

Boruto swatted his hand away before taking off his sunglasses, smiling politely at his new bodyguards. “Hi, I’m Boruto Uzumaki. I’d prefer it if you call me by my first name, but I won’t force you to. Will you tell me your names as well?”

“I’m Kagura.” The pink eyed cutie spoke up quickly with an excited smile. 

“Shinki.” The brunette announced coolly. 

“Kawaki.” The tallest man gave his name last but most certainly not the least. 

Boruto nodded and reached over Shikadai for the contracts. “Kagura, Shinki and Kawaki. I look forward to working with you. That is, if you still want the job after reading these.” He said and held them up as he walked around the table. “Make sure you’re comfortable with the conditions before you sign.”

The blond passed out the contracts one by one and then moved back to sit on the table. The chosen three started reading over their contracts right away, Kawaki in particular skimming over his. The agreement was good for one year without opting out and it included living with the actor. That was unexpected but not a problem. Kawaki didn’t mind where he was as long as he got an adequate amount of exercise. He was raring to go, so he walked down from the stage and over to the table, taking a pen from the other blond, Inojin, to sign. 

Boruto was pleased. While the requirement for them to live in his mansion was added on last minute, it hadn’t scared off at least one of the men that would be protecting him. He watched Kawaki’s muscles flex as he handed the pen back to Inojin and wondered if they were as firm as they looked. His silver eyes cut to Boruto, locking on him as he straightened and offered over the signed contract. He had a strong jawline and striking features but a perfectly composed and stoic face. Boruto was practically glowing with glee, happily taking the contract that meant he would get to look at this man everyday for a whole year. 

“Welcome to the team.” He said as he handed the paper over to Shikadai, his blue eyes not leaving the fine sight in front of him.

“Looking forward to being here.” Kawaki nodded curtly. “How soon will you be expecting me?”

“Tomorrow afternoon, say around two. You'll have some time to settle in before accompanying me to a meeting.” Boruto answered as the other two men made their way down to the table. 

“Understood.” Kawaki nodded again and backed away to make room for his new coworkers. 

Shikadai got up from his seat and took out his cell phone, approaching Kawaki. “We’ll exchange numbers and I’ll send you the address. If you have any questions, let me know.”

“I have none.” Kawaki answered simply as he got his phone out of his pocket and then exchanged numbers with the boy. “Two o’clock tomorrow.” He repeated in confirmation and when Shikadai nodded, he made his exit. 

Boruto told Kagura and Shinki the meeting time as well and they also exchanged numbers with Shikadai before they left. The second the trio was alone, Boruto started kicking his feet from his spot on the table and grinned excitedly.

“This will be great! They all seem capable.”

“You mean hot.” Inojin corrected knowingly.

Boruto winked at him and laughed. “Come on, I know you guys made sure they were legit. I have faith in your choices so I went for the ones I thought would be the most fun.”

Shikadai rolled his eyes. “They won’t be around for ‘fun’, Boruto. They’ll be working and don’t need you distracting them. Please try to behave.”

“I’ll try, but I make no promises when they look like _that_.” Boruto stressed, thinking of the sexy one in particular. “I mean did you see the biceps on Kawaki? Cause I did and let me tell you-”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Shikadai cut him off.

Inojin giggled, putting his hands on his hips. “At least now we can rest assured that Boruto will be safe and we’ll both be amused.”

Boruto raised a brow. “We? Oh, you were checking them out too, huh?”

“Maybe.” Inojin smiled and Shikadai prayed for patience.

“You’re both ridiculous.” The raven huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m not saving you if one of them gets any ideas.” He said, though he knew he would. The probability of that happening was low, but in case it did he would be there. “It’s time we get going, come on you two.”

Boruto hopped off the table and the blonds linked arms as they followed behind Shikadai. He knew that he needed to let his new security do their jobs, but a little flirting never hurt. Definitely not a lot of looking either. It wasn’t like he was going to invite them into his bed or something like that. If anything, Inojin was the one Shikadai needed to worry about if the blond had been serious. He joined in on Boruto’s antics all the time, but he was the reasonable one that knew when to draw the line. If he was truly interested then that was saying something. Things would be interesting regardless. Boruto was pumped to get this year started. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After securing the job, Kawaki went straight home to prepare himself for the move he’d be making the following day. He packed two large suitcases full of his clothes and shoes, another full of toiletries and necessities, and packed it all away in his black SUV. He also carried out his suits, assuming he would be required to dress the part because Kawaki always did things the right way. There was no other way to do things. 

He finished in a timely manner and then had his afternoon workout before cooking himself dinner and giving his place a thorough cleaning. He would be putting it behind him for the next year, which wasn’t a problem for him. Kawaki was used to being away from home. So much, that it felt strange being there. That night, he drove to Iwabe’s bar to have a few drinks and give him the news. He didn’t know when he’d get to see his friend again. 

Iwabe was overly excited about it and the two of them spoke about the interviews and how quickly Boruto had picked him out. Kawaki still thought that part was strange, but it didn’t matter. He was pleased with the results just as much as Iwabe was. That night, he had a couple more drinks than he usually did and he hung around a little longer than usual, promising to keep in touch before he left to return home for one more night of boredom. He went to sleep early, knowing he had a bigger day ahead of him. 

The next morning arrived quickly and Kawaki made a few last-minute checks on things in his household before taking his morning run. When he returned he had breakfast and a shower and then once again went over his things to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. The afternoon came fast and at one o’clock, Kawaki locked his home and got on his way to the address given to him. 

The kid lived in a mansion with a large and intimidating fence surrounding it. He drove through the open gate and down the long driveway, parking right in front of the grand manor. Boruto had a beautiful home and Kawaki felt certain that he would enjoy his new job—especially with such a blond being there close to him constantly. 

Leaving his things in his SUV, Kawaki jogged up the stone steps leading to the large double front doors and he rang the doorbell. He was a little early, but preferred that over being late. He waited patiently to be let inside. After he announced his arrival, he would see to his things. 

“I got it!” Inojin’s voice yelled from the other side before the door was pulled open. “Oh, hey there Kawaki. Come on in.”

“Thank you.” Kawaki nodded and stepped inside, taking a brief look around the expansive interior of the foyer. 

A butler came up and offered to take his things and show him to his room. Before he could reply, a shout sounded from the floor above followed by barking. A few seconds later a very wet and bubble-covered dog ran down the stairs and into another room.

“Kaoru!” Boruto yelled as he too soon came dashing down the steps, shirt soaked. “Get back here!”

Inojin chuckled and pointed in the direction the dog went. “That way.”

Boruto huffed and paused when he saw Kawaki, taking in the black suit. “Hi. Is it two already? I knew I should have gotten them in the bath sooner. I’ll be with you in a bit, nice suit by the way.” He said before heading into the other room as well. “Kaoru! Come here this instant!”

“Should I inform him that I arrived early?” Kawaki asked Inojin thoughtfully. 

He shook his head. “He’ll figure it out. I’ll show him to his room,” Inojin told the butler who bowed in answer. “Follow me, Kawaki.”

Kawaki followed Inojin further into the mansion, taking in the modern style of it as they made their way to the staircase Boruto and the dog had come down only a moment before. He was taken upstairs to a room that was elegant in its own right and rather expansive itself. The colors blue and burgundy were everywhere aside from the white walls. It was more than enough space for Kawaki. 

“You’ll be up here and then Shinki and Kagura will be spread out downstairs,” Inojin explained. “Shikadai figured that was the best way to use you guys to your full potential. Boruto’s room is down the hall and mine is downstairs, just so you have an idea of the layout.”

“Are there visitors here often? Before anyone steps foot in this house they’ll need to be frisked.” Kawaki was already cautious and needed to know what to expect when they were home. 

Inojin shook his head, leaning against the wall in the doorway. “Not really. A lot of people in the movie-making business, well a lot of celebrities too, are as fake as they come. We prefer to stay clear of that crowd when we can help it.”

“I see.” Kawaki hummed and then spotted Kaoru fly past the doorway behind Inojin. “Uzumaki must have trouble with that one. He needs to be disciplined properly.”

Inojin blinked, confused. A moment later Boruto was there as well and stopped to catch his breath, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

“Damn it. He keeps slipping through my fingers,” He grumbled and met Kawaki’s gaze. “Hi again. Do you like your room?”

“It’s fine. You really should be more firm with the dog or else he’ll continue to slip through your fingers,” Kawaki couldn’t help but say. 

Inojin stood straight, giggling and Boruto sighed. “He usually listens to me, but every bath time is a battle. Hikaru is just fine, still sitting in the tub as I chase his brother around. But Kaoru is not having it.”

Kawaki clicked his tongue and looked over the winded blond. “Make it a luxury for him, but don’t let him run over you. You are his master, after all. Act like it.”

Boruto raised a brow as Inojin slipped away. “Easier said than done. Why don’t you give it a go if you’re so confident.”

“Very well,” Kawaki said, not knowing how being security turned into doggy bath time, but somebody needed to teach this kid how to handle his dog. He quickly removed his jacket and started unbuttoning the cuffs at his wrists. 

Boruto found the action really hot, swallowing before a bark caught his attention. “You cheeky little shit,” He said as Kaoru sat at the end of the hall, tail wagging. “This is not tag, you are taking a bath today whether you like it or not.”

Kawaki peered at the dog as he stepped into the hall and rolled his sleeves up, easily able to pick up the fact that he was a wise but playful pup. He was still young, still learning, but he just needed to be taught, firmly. Kaoru looked up to Kawaki who stared back calmly. 

“We will follow you, Uzumaki,” Kawaki said, silver eyes remaining on the dog. “Come.”

The golden retriever pranced over and sat at Kawaki’s feet, Boruto’s jaw dropping. “You traitor.”

“Hush now,” Kawaki chided Boruto, giving him a look. “It’s bath time, remember?”

“Right,” The blond dragged out before leading the way to the bathroom. 

Kawaki followed him with Kaoru at his side, tail wagging every which way. When they went into the large and perfectly white room, Boruto kneeled next to the bathtub where another golden retriever sat in the water. The blond gave Hikaru a few pats and then watched Kawaki expectantly.

Kawaki joined him by the bathtub, kneeling as well with his eyes trained on the more playful pup. He held out his hand and Kaoru came over, pressing his nose to his palm. “Come.” he patted the side of the tub, his voice deep and authoritative. 

Once again Kaoru did as he was told and got into the tub. “Well, I’ll be.” Boruto smiled. “Nice work, Kawaki-kun.”

Kawaki cocked a brow at the way Boruto used his name but decided not to comment on it as he soaped up the pup-in-training and scratched the top of his head. “Don’t start slacking, Uzumaki. You have a job to do.”

“Oh, I’m on it,” The blond assured and started working on the other dog. 

They lathered the golden pair with lavender shampoo and then rinsed them off. After that they dried them as best they could with towels until Boruto instructed to switch to a blow dryer. Hikaru sat and pawed happily at Boruto’s lap while Kaoru watched Kawaki for an opening to escape. That wasn’t happening and once the pup realized it, he settled in place and let Kawaki finish with him. Soon they were good to go and would have lunch waiting for them downstairs in the kitchen.

“Alright, be free,” Boruto said and then the pair padded out of the bathroom. “Thank goodness that’s done. Now then.” He turned to Kawaki and frowned at noticing he was wet now too, though not as completely soaked. “Your suit . . . sorry about that, I’ll have it washed.”

“It’s only the shirt and it’s fine. I have others.” Kawaki brushed it off as he untucked his shirt and started undoing the buttons on his way out of the bathroom. 

Boruto went after him, not wanting to miss the show. “If you’re sure . . . thank you for helping me.”

“I enjoyed it. I’ve always been fond of dogs,” Kawaki admitted and stopped in his tracks when he got the last button undone, fully aware Boruto had been following him. He peeled the shirt off before turning to face the blond and handed it over. “You’ll have it washed?”

Boruto’s fingers gripped the shirt, but his eyes were taking in the chest in front of him. All that hard muscle . . . he was in such good shape and Boruto supported whatever his routine was. Because  _ fuck _ . “Washed. Yep, I’ll get right on that.”

Kawaki watched Boruto soak up the sight of his newly exposed skin without budging, wondering exactly what was on his mind. He didn’t question the boy though, he just shook it off, turned on his heel, and went on his way back to his new room. His things had been brought in and he quickly got another white button-down shirt and put it on before grabbing his suit jacket. He would have to stay covered around the kid. 

* * *

Boruto changed out of his wet clothes and sent them off to be washed along with Kawaki’s shirt. He had almost gone after the man when he retreated to his room but caught himself at the last second. It was a shame to see that chiseled chest and cut abs go, but it was nice to get a look at that sexy back as well. Inojin was downstairs welcoming Shinki and Kagura when Boruto came down to the foyer. He joined his friend in showing them to their rooms and checked them out while he did so. He couldn’t help himself, they were both just too fine. Once their things had been brought to their rooms the blonds left them to unpack, Boruto dragging Inojin to the drawing room. 

“I didn’t think this through, I might die,” He told his best friend as he fanned his face.

Inojin laughed, shaking his head. “Too late now. Now we’ll have to suffer through the sweet, sweet torture.”

“It’s day one and I’ve already seen one of them shirtless. Shit.” Boruto groaned. “I wanted to touch so badly.”

“Shirtless? When did this happen and why did I miss it?” Inojin asked, grinning widely. 

“It was after you left. Kawaki helped me with Kaoru and ended up getting his shirt wet so like the good host I am, I offered to have it washed, and then he took it off and blessed my soul.”

Inojin giggled at his best friend’s dramatics. “I see. Must have been nice.”

Boruto scoffed. “Oh, it was real nice. Trust me. I really don’t know what I’m going to do, surrounded by three gorgeous men.”

“Your life is so hard.” Inojin nodded. “But you’ve got me here so don’t worry. I’ll gladly take one off your hands.”

Boruto smirked, more than willing to share but had to get one thing straight. “Take your pick, but Kawaki is off-limits.” He wanted that specimen all to himself.

“Figures you’d say that. You always did like to go for more than you could handle,” Inojin commented, but he didn’t mind. The one that had caught his eye was Shinki.

“What? I could handle Kawaki,” Boruto insisted. “Anyway, you better fess up and tell me which one got you all worked up.”

“Excuse you, I am not worked up,” Inojin told him, hands on his hips. “And it’s the green-eyed one. Shinki.”

Boruto smiled wickedly. “You like them all mysterious, huh? And here you were talking about me when you-”

“Sorry to interrupt gossip hour, but I have work to do,” Shikadai said as he stood in the drawing room, having heard more than he would have liked. “Boruto, the meeting?”

“Oh yeah, right. I didn’t forget,” The blue-eyed actor said. “I’ll be ready in a few minutes. Inojin, will you round up the boys?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Shikadai ignored the comment and took a seat. Inojin went off to gather the bodyguards while Boruto went back to his room to get his things. He placed his sunglasses on top of his head and grabbed his bag that held his pepper spray and taser. He did a double-take on his outfit as well and decided it was fine, fussing with his hair a little as he looked in the mirror. Then he came back down the steps, greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru. He loved on them for a bit before saying goodbye and went back to the drawing room. The others had beat him there and were waiting along with Shikadai. Inojin chose to stay behind and the rest of them went outside to where the van was brought around. 

Boruto got in the middle with Shikadai, putting on his seatbelt before looking out the familiar tinted windows. Kawaki got in the front while Shinki and Kagura sat in the back. It was new, being guarded properly like this. It really did make the blond feel better having the three bodyguards around and they hadn’t even left yet. Once they did pull off though, Shikadai went over the details of the meeting with Boruto. They were headed to the home of a well-known writer who had recently gotten approval to bring her story to the screen. A director Boruto had worked with in the past would be there as well to take a look at the script. The movie was a different direction and genre for the blond to expand in and he was looking forward to it.

The Nara also reminded him that he had a photoshoot tomorrow followed by the debut of Sarada Uchiha’s new fashion line. There would be a party too that he would have to attend, all before the final event on his schedule which was an interview for the cast of  _ ‘Lust and Love’ _ . It would be a full day for sure and Shikadai gave him an encouraging smile. When they reached the writer’s home, the group got out of the van and were shown inside. Boruto admired Kagura’s form from behind his sunglasses as the taller man led the way. He did the same to Shinki when he held the door for him, having to give Inojin credit for his taste, though Boruto was the one who had picked them all out in the first place. 

The director hadn’t arrived yet, the writer sitting alone in his living room. She stood and shook hands with Boruto who removed his sunglasses. He and Shikadai sat down on the couch while she returned to her chair, the three members of his security standing by the door and windows. They chatted for a bit as they waited for the director to show up. The man was good at what he did and took the last movie Boruto had worked with him on to great heights, but he was kind of a prick. He wouldn't be surprised if the man ended up being late. The writer, Sumi, asked him if he wanted to go ahead and look over the script. Shikadai chuckled as his friend practically jumped at the offer and gladly took the writer’s work. The blond was sucked in at once and reading at a fast pace. 

“I was ecstatic when my agent told me you accepted the part,” she said, holding her hands in her lap. “After seeing  _ ‘Coincidence’ _ I knew you would be perfect for the main character.”

“Really?” Boruto smiled, looking up at her. “Thank you. That movie was great, but not nearly as exciting as this one will be. A former spy on the run trying to find his lost lover, there was no way I was turning it down. I read your original book too.”

Sumi brightened at the actor’s enthusiasm. “You did? I take it you enjoyed the book?” She asked and Boruto nodded. “Excellent! Now I’m really excited to see my work come to the big screen.”

“I’ll do my best to show Yuki the way you envision him,” Boruto promised. 

The door opened and the director, Ryou, finally showed up. Boruto barely refrained from rolling his eyes and put his sunglasses back on. The red-haired man had brought his own bodyguard for some reason, but Boruto wasn’t impressed. His security was way hotter. Shikadai greeted the director and was ignored as he took a seat diagonal from Sumi. For revenge, Boruto ignored Ryou when he tried to greet him and didn’t give a fuck if it was petty. The meeting officially began and they all went through the entire script. A few changes and suggestions were made, but for the most part, it was all a go. Now they would wait for the studio and Ryou to choose the rest of the cast members. Boruto shook hands with Sumi again before he and the gang left.

Once they were back in the van, the blond took off his sunglasses again went on a rant. “I swear if Ryou acts like he has a stick up his ass during the shoot he’s going to get a piece of my mind. I still can’t believe he blew you off like that. Who does he think he is?”

Shikadai shrugged a shoulder, not really bothered by it. “Managers get ignored sometimes.”

“Nope, don’t even start,” Boruto said, shutting him down. “You shouldn’t make excuses for him. You’re a person, he’s half of a person, it’s common decency to say hello. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Shikadai smiled. “I can always count on you to come to my rescue.”

“Damn straight.” The blond huffed.

Kawaki had to admit, his new job was interesting to say the least. More specifically, his employer. The kid was lively and adorable but Kawaki had managed to see several different sides of him in just a short amount of time. He thought a lot of his friends and would take a stand for them which Kawaki respected greatly. He listened to Boruto chat away with his manager on the ride back to the mansion. When the van parked right in front of the stairway, Kawaki got out first and opened the door for the others, standing to the side for them to exit. They filed out one by one and Shikadai said his goodbyes, not coming inside. Boruto teased him about going to see his girlfriend as his manager waved him off. The blond said they were free to do as they pleased and learn the property when they got inside. 

Inojin caught Kawaki’s gaze when Boruto got distracted with his dogs who came to welcome him back, motioning for him to follow and he did. It was nice having more people around for Kawaki and he hadn’t been bored yet, so he was content at least for the time being. Inojin led him to the drawing room and Kawaki looked around for a moment before settling his eyes back on the young blond. Inojin went to the small desk in the corner and pulled out a stack of letters before coming back over, a frown settled on his features.

“Usually I get to the mail before Boruto does, but just in case . . . I’d feel better if there was someone else checking it as well.” He said and handed over the letters. “The butler and maids can’t do it, invasion of privacy and all, but your position is different. I think it would be alright if you went through them.”

“Fan mail?” Kawaki asked as he stared at the load of letters now in his hands. 

“Most are . . . but hate tends to spread faster than love sometimes.” Inojin sighed. “Hate letters, threats . . . I try to hide them before Boruto gets a hold of them. He plays it off, but it really bothers him.” 

“I’ll be sure to see to them and make sure he doesn’t have to read any nonsense.” Kawaki nodded, the idea of Boruto receiving hate mail making him annoyed. He took a seat in one of the chairs in the room, ready to get to work. It would take him a while to read through them all.

“Thank you, Kawaki.” Inojin smiled. “I figured you were the right one to ask.”

“Why me?” Kawaki asked quietly, already busy opening the first letter. 

“Because if Boruto catches you, you won’t hand them over when he asks,” He answered simply.

“Ah. That’s true. Not until the job is completed. He doesn’t need the distraction hate can bring, nor does he deserve it,” Kawaki said, silver eyes skimming over the letter, thankfully finding it to be fan mail.

Inojin nodded. “I couldn’t agree more. And I’ll still be going through them too, I know you’ll have other things to take care of.”

“My only duty is to take care of him. And see to my workouts whenever I have some free time,” Kawaki explained as he went over the second letter. 

Inojin smiled again before taking his leave to keep his friend busy while Kawaki went through the mail. It didn’t take him as long as he thought it would—or either the time flew by. In the end, out of thirty-two letters, only one of them was hate mail, regarding Boruto’s sexuality. The anonymous person ranted about him keeping his personal preferences a secret. It was stupid from start to finish and Kawaki was glad Boruto wouldn’t have to read such trash. The other letters had all been nice though and Kawaki left them on the desk so Boruto could read them whenever he wanted. 

They wouldn’t be leaving again for the day, so Kawaki changed out of his formal uniform and instead put on a pair of loose joggers and a black T-shirt. If he had nothing else to do, he could at least go for a run around the property. On his way out back, Kawaki found Kagura posted up by the back door and they exchanged a nod as Kawaki passed by. He walked out and immediately spotted Boruto running around with his pups. It was a heartwarming scene. 

“Having fun?” Kawaki asked, surprised to find he was amused by the sight. 

Boruto looked up, grinning as he paused for a moment. “Yep! Want to join in?”

“I’ll be going for a run to stretch my legs and survey the land. But you three are more than welcome to join me.”

“What do you think?” Boruto asked his golden retrievers. “Should we go with Kawaki-kun on his important mission?” He got barks and wagging tails in answer. “Alright, let’s go. Come, Hikaru, Kaoru!”

Kawaki was honestly surprised that Boruto would join him so easily, but it pleased him. He led the way, jogging to their right all the way until he reached the brick fence that surrounded the entire property. He turned left when he came up to it, fully intent on running around the entirety of Boruto’s land. Boruto was keeping up, running along right behind Kawaki with his pups at his sides until they were more than halfway done. Boruto stopped suddenly, doubling over and holding onto his knees as he panted from the exertion. Kawaki turned to face him, jogging in place. 

“You tapping out, kid? So soon…”

Boruto couldn’t even raise his head to look at him. “To . . . too much . . . you’re crazy . . . Hikaru . . . Kaoru . . . go on without me.”

“Don’t be a quitter. You’re better than that, Uzumaki,” Kawaki said as he moved over to the blond and smacked his back. “Just breathe and come on.”

“How are you going to knock the wind out of me and then tell me to breathe?” Boruto said as he straightened and wiped the sweat from his forehead. “I think I’ll walk.”

“Shame for such a young body to be so out of shape,” Kawaki mused, the memory of Boruto’s body in that movie coming back to mind. He hadn’t really looked out of shape, but apparently cardio wasn’t his strong suit. 

Boruto shook his head, smiling. “Hey, at least ask me before you start checking out my body. I wouldn’t say I’m out of shape, but yeah I could improve. Too bad I’m lazy.”

“Funny, I don’t recall you asking my permission to ogle me, yet you expect me to go that far. You need to strive for greatness. What are you… half my age? You should be ashamed.”

Boruto giggled and pointedly looked Kawaki up and down. “I never ask, Kawaki-kun, and I’d rather bask in your greatness. And I’m twenty-seven. How old are you?”

Kawaki’s brows raised at learning Boruto was older than he expected. “Thirty-eight,” He answered as he continued to jog in place. 

“Whoa, really? I thought you were younger,” Boruto said, surprised. “But that’s not old, so you can’t criticize my youthful laziness.”

“Older than you.” Kawaki shrugged and moved closer to the short blond who was finally starting to catch his breath. “Ready for more or will I have to carry you?”

“Oh, definitely carry me,” Boruto said without hesitation.

Kawaki rolled his eyes but didn’t mind doing so. He bent down and wrapped an arm around the boy’s legs before scooping him up over his shoulder. “Come, boys,” Kawaki called before taking off again, the pups in tow. 

Boruto started laughing hard, not thinking the man would actually do it, much less in this fashion. “You’re something else!” The view wasn’t bad either, he could watch that ass all day.

“The extra weight does me good.” Kawaki breathed as he jogged along, the run nearly over already. 

“Is this the part where I ask if you're calling me fat?” The blond joked, hand trailing down his bodyguard’s back. It was firm alright and rippling with strength.

Kawaki clamped his mouth shut at the feel of the blond’s hand on him, having not expected it. He was surprised when he didn’t scold the kid and instead, said nothing as he ran the rest of the way back towards the mansion. Boruto took the silence as a red flag and stopped for the time being. He didn’t want to abuse his position and power of authority and all that, Kawaki didn’t have to let him touch him just because he was working for him. Boruto was just trying his luck like he always did. He took in a deep breath when they reached his home and he was set back down. He could smell the food from here, the cook had been busy.

“It’s almost dinner time. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” Boruto said as the dogs passed them to go inside through the doggy door.

“Ah. Hopefully it will be ready once I get out of the shower.”

“Yeah, I should shower too.” Boruto agreed, cracking his neck. “Should we save water and shower together?”

For a moment Kawaki wasn’t sure if he was teasing him or being serious and he almost laughed. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Uzumaki,” He said as he led the way inside. 

Boruto was quick to come around him and was the first to the stairs. “Then I’ll just make sure to stay ahead of you.”

“Enjoy it.” Kawaki hummed, thinking that he would do the same. 

“I will.” Boruto grinned and started his way up the stairs.

The kid wasn’t actually a kid at all and he had a lot going for him. Kawaki was painfully aware of how attracted he was to the blond—but he wasn’t one to mix business with pleasure. Too many complications could come of it and Boruto was probably having a different man every week anyway. Kawaki prided himself in his ability to control himself, so he wasn’t worried. He wouldn’t allow himself to make the mistake of giving in to any ridiculous fantasies of his. But he was overcome with relief when he was finally separated from the blond to take his shower. 

Kawaki felt so much better after his shower. This time he dressed in a pair of grey silk shorts, his personal choice of lounge and sleepwear. Normally he would go shirtless but as he no longer lived alone, Kawaki put on a white tank top as well. He did put his socks and shoes back on before he left his room and made his way downstairs. 

Boruto had to admit that it was fun teasing Kawaki, the banter just kept on and on. The older man wasn’t as stiff as he pretended to be. He was admittingly getting wrapped up in Kawaki and hadn’t spent nearly as much time with his other two bodyguards. It was only the first day, but Boruto had shown some favoritism to say the least. Not that he could help it, Kawaki was the sexy one after all. Then Inojin had to go and call dibs on the hot one. However, that didn’t mean the actor still wouldn’t look. There was no way he was missing out on what Shinki had to offer. As for the cute one, Kagura, Boruto could do as he pleased since the man was fair game.

The blond took his shower before changing into baby blue sweatpants with a matching sweatshirt. Once he made his way downstairs, dinner was being set in the dining room. Inojin came up behind him as he entered the room and trapped him in a hug, giggling at being able to sneak up on Boruto. They waddled their way to the table before taking their seats. Boruto had forgotten to tell him about how the meeting went and started filling him in. The three members of his security detail wandered in soon after he got to the part when the director showed up. 

Inojin was just as upset about how Shikadai had been treated and wished he had gone along so he could have turned his nose up at the man. Everything had been brought out by the time Boruto had finished his story and gushed about the script that he promised to show the other blond later. While everyone ate, he tried to get to know his guards better and started asking questions. Kagura welcomed the questions and asked some of his own as well. The pink-eyed man had worked with protecting singers in the past, Boruto being the first actor he had gotten to guard. Boruto liked how friendly the grey-haired man was and he seemed really kind too.

Shinki was a bit overly serious, even compared to Kawaki. He wasn’t rude or uptight, but his answers were short and to the point. His experience consisted of a few actors and actresses though he had mainly worked as security for political figures. He struck Boruto as a quiet and honest person that didn’t trust easily. His whole demeanor was respectful, but not completely relaxed as compared to Kagura. The blond didn’t mind, they were still pretty much strangers, but he felt for Inojin because the brunette would be a tough nut to crack. 

Kawaki was just . . . Kawaki. He didn’t tolerate nonsense, but Boruto suspected he wasn’t as straight and narrow as he led on. That wasn’t to say he thought the silver-eyed man was shady or a rule breaker, but he knew there was a less reserved side in there somewhere. He had even seen a tiny bit of it. The actor was surprised to hear he was retired after serving twenty years, but it wasn’t hard to believe given how he carried himself. Everyone politely thanked him for his service and Boruto was honored to have him working as his bodyguard. It also explained how he managed to be so fit, those muscles were no joke. 

The group had to call it a night right after dinner because it would be an early and busy day tomorrow. Boruto felt more comfortable after learning a little more about the men around him and had the utmost faith in their abilities. He fell asleep quickly that night with high hopes for the future, he wouldn’t have to stress. With those three there, he could rest easy without worrying that something might happen again. 


End file.
